The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura
by Aerisuke
Summary: After Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke on the night that he leaves the village, it's up to Naruto and his friends to save her. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura Chapter 1: Sakura Gets Kidnapped!

(NOTE: HI EVERYONE, IT'S AERISUKE HERE... AGAIN! UM... I WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE SASUKE RETRIEVAL ARC EXCEPT IT'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT THAN THE REAL ONE BECAUSE INSTEAD OF SASUKE LEAVING SAKURA IN THE VILLAGE AND PLACING HER ON THE BENCH, HE KIDNAPS HER SO SHE CAN RESTORE HIS CLAN WITH HER. ALSO WHEN I USE LINK AND ZELDA, I'M USING THE MELEE ZELDA AND LINK FROM SSBM (SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE). OH, AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE SASUKE'S DEPARTURE SCENE... NO I DID NOT COPY THE LINES OF THE PART WHEN SAKURA TELLS SASUKE THAT SHE LOVES HIM. I KNOW IT ALL BY HEART... AND I MEAN LITERALLY KNOW IT ALL BY HEART. I'M NOT GOING TO DO THE FULL SCENE OF SASUKE'S DEPARTURE. I'M ONLY GOING TO USE THE PART OF WHEN SAKURA CONFESSES HER LOVE FOR SASUKE. AND ALSO, I'M GOING TO SKIP THE CHOJI VS. JIROBO, NEJI VS. KIDOMARU, KANKURO & KIBA VS. SAKON & UKON, GAARA & LEE VS. KIMMIMARO, AND SHIKAMARU & TEMARI VS. TAYUYA BATTLES BECAUSE I WANT TO GO TO THE PART WHERE NARUTO FIGHTS SASUKE AT THE FINAL VALLEY. EXCEPT SAKURA IS STILL UNCONSCIOUS AFTER SHE HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT BY SASUKE. AND YES, THIS IS A SASUSAKU STORY BECAUSE THERE'S GOING TO BE A LITTLE BIT OF ROMANCE IN THERE. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!)

Story:  
After Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke on the night that he leaves the village, it's up to Naruto and his friends to save her. R&R Please.

Sasuke was leaving the village by going to Orochimaru for power so he could kill his older brother, Itachi. Of course, Sakura was heartbroken yet knew that this day and this moment would come when Sasuke would leave the village. So, to prevent him from leaving the village, she tried confessing her love for him. "Sasuke! I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise. I'll never let you regret it! Every day will be a joy! I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge. I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So stay here... with me. And if you can't... then take me with you, Sasuke." said Sakura as she finally told Sasuke that she loved him after six years of trying to tell him that she has loved him ever since childhood. Sasuke then turned around to face Sakura with a smirk as he said, "You haven't changed... you're still annoying!" which made Sakura say, "Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and...!" as Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her as he said which Sakura thought would be his last words that he would ever say to her: "Sakura... thank you for everything." as he knocked her out as Sakura said, "Sasuke..." worried that this would be the last time that he'd ever see her. He then decided to bring her with him to Orochimaru's lair... not to get the Curse Mark... but to help restore his clan with him.

After Sasuke left the village, he approached the Sound Ninja 4. "We've been waiting for you... Sasuke." said Sakon. "So what's with the change in attitude?" asked Sasuke. "It had already been decided that the moment that you would abandon the village... then you would become our leader. Please forgive the rudeness that we displayed earlier." said Sakon as the Sound Ninja 4 bowed to Sasuke while apologizing to what happened earlier. "But... there's one that gets us though." said Sakon. "What is it?" asked Sasuke. "Why is she here?" asked Sakon as he looked at the unconscious Sakura in Sasuke's arms as he was carrying her. "That's none of your business." said Sasuke as he glared at Sakon. "Anyway... let's go." said Sasuke as The Sound Ninja 4 (and an unconscious Sakura with Sasuke carrying her) left the village. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura Chapter 2: Departure!

The next morning...

After Sakura had been kidnapped by Sasuke and The Sound Ninja 4 the night before, her mother Sarah Haruno was about to wake her up to get ready fro her mission. "Sakura... wake up honey. It's time for your mission." said Sarah as she entered Sakura's room hoping to find that Sakura was in bed. "Sakura? Sakura!" cried Sarah as she realized that she was gone. Sarah then ran to the bench of where Sasuke left the village hoping to find Sakura. "Sakura?" asked Sarah as she saw a note on the bench that was left by Sasuke. As she read the note, Sarah realized that her daughter had been kidnapped by Sasuke. She then ran to Tsunade's office to tell her the news.

At the office...

Tsunade was about to give a mission to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke until... until there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" cried Tsunade as Sarah entered the room with tears in her eyes. "Sarah... please sit down." said Tsunade as Sarah sat down. "What happened?" asked Tsunade as Sarah said, "Here... read this." as she gave Tsunade the note that Sasuke had written about Sakura's capture.

The note read:

Dear Mrs. Haruno,  
I have kidnapped your daughter and she is now under my care. If you wish to see your precious daughter again, tell Tsunade to send Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji to come find me and rescue her. Tell them that if they don't find Sakura soon, then Sakura will have no other choice but to marry me. But if they do find her, then she's yours. I have sent The Sound Ninja 4 to kill Naruto's friends and tell Naruto to meet me at The Final Valley. Tell Naruto that I'm dying to see him... and so is Sakura. Also tell him that I'll be waiting for him at The Final Valley. P.S. Hope to see you soon, Naruto!

~ Sasuke.

Tsunade then looked at the not and back at Sarah as she nodded her head saying that it was true that Sakura had been kidnapped. "Darn it... not only has Orochimaru gotten Sasuke but he's also got Sakura, too. Well... I'm going to have to do what Sasuke said." said Tsunade to herself as she finally said, "All right. I'll send them." referring to Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji.

Later that day...

After Naruto and his friends have been told by Tsunade to rescue Sakura from Sasuke's clutches, Sarah wanted to say goodbye to them and to see them off. Before that, she wanted to request Naruto about something. "Wait!" cried Sarah as Naruto and his friends were about to leave but stopped to look at her. "Mrs. Haruno." said Naruto. "Lady Hokage told us everything. Look. Don't worry. Not only will we bring Sasuke back... but we'll also bring your daughter home safe and sound." said Shikamaru. Sarah then walked up to Naruto hugged him and said in his right ear while crying: "Naruto... this is a... special request. Since all of us care about Sakura so much... I want you to bring her home... please bring Sakura back to me... and Sasuke. Promise me Naruto... promise." "Hey... don't worry Mrs. Haruno! I'm going bring the both of them back! I promise that on my life, Mrs. Haruno!" cried Naruto as he gave her the thumbs up. "Naruto... thank you." said Sarah as she continued crying. "Naruto... let's go." said Shikamaru. "Right!" cried Naruto as the five boys headed off to rescue both Sasuke and Sakura. "Naruto... be careful." said Sarah as she sobbed quietly while waiting for not only Sasuke to come home... but her precious daughter, Sakura as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Legedn Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura: Cahpter 3: The Battle Begins: Naruto VS. Sasuke!

(NOTE: NOTICE HOW I USED THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER FROM EPISODE 107?)

After Naruto finally found Sasuke at the Final Valley, he asked, "All right Sasuke... enough with the games. Where's Sakura!" as Sasuke did an evil chuckle. "Sasuke! Talk to me! I asked you a question, teme!" shouted Naruto as Sasuke laughed evilly. "What's the matter with you, have you gone deaf or something!" cried Naruto. "Hmph." said Sasuke as he turned around to face Naruto. Of course, Naruto was shocked by what he saw as he saw that the Curse Mark was starting to spread on Sasuke's face from his left cheek that was coming from his neck. And just as Sakon had said, it was starting to eat away at his body... and soon... Sasuke's former self would be gone... never again to return. "Hey... you made it, loser." said Sasuke. "Sasuke..." said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. "Sakura is not here. She's over there." said Sasuke as he pointed to the forest with his right index finger to where Sakura was still unconscious. Of course, her back was laid against a rock while her feet were on the ground. "Sakura..." said Naruto as tears started to form out of his eyes. "You killed her." said Naruto believing Sakura to be dead as he clenched his right fist in anger as he looked back at Sasuke. "Yes... I did. But don't worry, Naruto. You can join her... in the afterlife." lied Sasuke as Naruto remembered Sakura as he fell to his knees and put his hands on the ground.

Flashback...

"Sasuke would never want to go to a guy like that. I mean, come on! It's not like he needs that kind of help, you know! Don't worry, I guarantee it!" cried Naruto as Sakura smiled at him while he was eating Ramen with her.

"Sakura... next time... please don't interfere." said Naruto after he fought Sasuke at the Hospital Rooftop.

"Naruto... this is a... special request. Since all of us care about Sakura so much... I want you to bring her home... please bring Sakura back to me... and Sasuke. Promise me Naruto... promise." said Sarah as she continued crying. "Hey... don't worry Mrs. Haruno! I'm going bring the both of them back! I promise that on my life, Mrs. Haruno!" cried Naruto as he gave her the thumbs up. "Naruto... thank you." said Sarah as she continued crying.

End of flashback...

Naruto then stood up and said to himself, "Sarah... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm going to have to break your promise. I might have to end up killing Sasuke since he killed Sakura who was your only child." as he jumped up to Sasuke and punched his right cheek after he got on him and said, "Now then... tell me why you needed Sakura with you!" as Sasuke spat blood out at Naruto. "Tell me Sasuke, now or I'll break every single bone in your body!" cried Naruto. "The reason is that simple: I only needed her to restore my clan with me. That's why I captured and why I did what I did." said Sasuke. "Sasuke, you broke her heart! Do you ever think that she'll forgive you for what you did to her! If she was alive right now, what would she have said if you told her that! Huh!" asked an angry Naruto. Sasuke then smiled at him evilly. "Answer me! Answer me, you teme!" cried Naruto. Sasuke then laughed evilly. "What! What's so funny!" cried Naruto. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... if only you could hear of how stupid you sound right now by saying that to me." said Sasuke. "What are you talking about! I asked you a question, now answer it, darn it!" cried Naruto. "Hmph." said Sasuke. "I'll bet that if you ask her to restore her clan with you, she's going to think that you're just using her to restore your clan with you. Is that what you want, Sasuke! Is it!" asked Naruto. "Yes. Now do me a favor and get out of here." said Sasuke as he picked Naruto up as he threw him as he fell into the water. Sasuke then jumped into the water with Naruto. When they got underwater, Sasuke tried to suffocate Naruto as he kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke then dragged Naruto back underwater by grabbing his left leg and continued choking Naruto. "Say goodbye, Naruto!" cried Sasuke to himself. "Never!" cried Naruto to himself. Naruto then lost consciousness as Sasuke let go of him and got back to the surface as he ran to see Sakura. Just then, Naruto jumped out of the water and landed Sasuke. "Not so fast!" said Naruto as he threatned to kill Sasuke with a kunai. "Do it! Do it, Naruto! Kill me! Kill your best friend!" cried Sasuke as Naruto sadly looked at Sasuke and as he was about to put it in his kunai pocket as he sadly said, "I can't. I can't do it. You're my best friend, Sasuke. And best friends are not supposed to kill each other. But to me... you're like a brother... except... I'm a better brother than Itachi ever was." said Naruto as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he then angrily glared at Naruto and pushed him off as he put his right foot on Naruto's chest with Naruto on the ground. "Do not... speak of Itachi that way!" cried Sasuke as he threatened to kill Naruto. Naruto then hit Sasuke's left hand as his kunai fell to the ground as Naruto and Sasuke began fighting.

After the battle...

Sasuke then knocked Naruto out unconscious. He then believed Naruto to be dead. "Naruto... I'm..." said Sasuke as a raindrop fell on his head as he looked up at the sky as it had started raining. "Sakura... are you... crying?" asked Sasuke to himself as Sasuke fell to the ground as the Curse Mark reacted to the rain as he coughed up blood and looked at Naruto. Afterward, Sasuke then left the unconscious Naruto and picked up the unconcscious Sakura as he went back to Orochimaru's lair... without his headband. Of course after Kakashi and Pakkun witnessed Naruto while believing him to be dead, the two of them then took Naruto back to the village as the rest of Naruto's friends (excluding Lee and Shikamaru) were badly injured from their battles... but luckily... they survived. Naruto then woke up and said, "Kakashi-sensei..." as Kakashi looked at him and asked, "Hmm? What is it, Naruto? Is something wrong?" as Naruto asked, "Where's... Sasuke and Sakura...?" as Kakashi could not answer Naruto's question due to him having no idea where Sasuke was. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura Chapter 4: Return To Orochimaru's Lair

Back at the lair...

After Sasuke had killed Naruto (or so he thought), Sasuke had decided to take the unconscious Sakura back with him back to Orochimaru's lair. Of course, all The Sound Ninja 5 (Jirobo, Kidomaru, Kimmimaro, Sakon, and Tayuya) were all killed by Naruto's friends. "Sasuke! Are you all right?" asked Kabuto as he ran up to him. "Yeah." said Sasuke as he looked at the unconscious Sakura in his arms. "Come. Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you." said Kabuto as the two men (along with an unconscious Sakura) walked to Orochimaru's chambers.

In Orochimaru's Chambers...

Kabuto and Sasuke then walked to Orochimaru. "Lord Orochimaru... he's here." said Kabuto as Orochimaru turned around to face Sasuke. He then looked at the unconscious Sakura in Sasuke's arms. "Ah... Sasuke... you have returned... I'm so happy. But... why is she here?" asked Orochimaru as he looked at Sakura. "That's none of your business." said Sasuke as he was about to walk to his bedroom chambers. But before he did, he said: "Oh... and one more thing. Whatever you do Orochimaru, do not... and I repeat: Do not give Sakura the Curse Mark... understood?" as Orochimaru nodded his head and said, "Very well Sasuke. She's your problem now." as Sasuke carried Sakura to his bedroom chambers.

Back at the village...

After Naruto woke up in the hospital, he saw Kakashi and Shikamaru standing there. "So... what happened? Did you find Sakura?" asked Shikamaru. "I did... but..." said Naruto. "But what?" asked Shikamaru as he got cut off by Naruto as Naruto said, "Sasuke... he... he killed her." as Sarah had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Sarah then walked into the room. "Mrs. Haruno." said Naruto. "Is it true? Did Sasuke kill my daughter?" asked Sarah. "Yes... I'm... sorry... I'm so sorry Mrs. Haruno." said Naruto as he began crying. Sarah then walked over to Naruto as she hugged him while they both cried together. Just then, Tsunade entered Naruto's room. "Naruto... Sarah." said Tsunade as the two of them (along with Kakashi and Shikamaru) turned to face her. "Lady Tsunade." said Sarah. "So... it's true... isn't it?" asked Tsunade as she walked to the window. "Yes... Sakura's... gone." said Naruto. "You... you heard?" asked Sarah. "Every word." said Tsunade. "Mrs. Haruno! I still haven't given up on my promise! I'm still going to bring Sakura and Sasuke back no matter what!" cried Naruto. "Naruto... let it go. Look... I know you tried. But... she's dead now. She's in a much better place." said Sarah as she started crying. "It doesn't matter. Even though Sasuke said that he killed her... I still believe that somewhere out there... Sakura's still alive." said Naruto. "Do you really think so... Naruto?" asked Tsunade. "Hey... believe me Grandma Tsunade... I know that Sakura is fighting to survive." said Naruto. "Well... the funeral is tomorrow. And after the funeral Naruto, I want you to come my office." said Tsunade as she exited the hospital room. "You probably have a mission tomorrow, Naruto." said Kakashi. "I wonder if it has to do with Sakura.' said Naruto to himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura Chapter 5: A Funeral And A Mission

The next day...

The next day was Sakura's funeral. Of course, everyone was crying... including Naruto and Sarah and Tsunade. Naruto had written a song for Sakura telling her of how he felt about her. "Hi everyone. You may know me as Naruto Uzumaki. Like Sasuke and Sakura who were members of Squad 7, I, too, am a member of Squad 7. But... even though I had alway been rejected by Sakura whenever I asked her out on a date... she would always focus on Sasuke and never me. But... she started to like me, too, you see. So this song that I have written for Sakura is dedicated to her. It's about of how I felt about her. Sakura... this song is for you." said Naruto as he picked up a microphone and began singing "When She Loved Me".

Naruto:  
When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart

And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears

And when she was happy, so was i, when she loved me.

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all

Just she and I together, like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her

And I knew that she loved me.

So the years went by, I stayed the same

And she began to drift away, I was left alone

Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."

Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,

She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,

Like she loved me, when she loved me

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,

Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart

When she loved me.

After Naruto was done singing his song, everyone was in tears... including Sakura's mother, Sarah. Naruto then looked up at the sky, remembered Sakura and said: "Sakura... I know you're out there alive... somewhere. Sakura... wherever you are... wait for me."

Later that day...

After the funeral was over, Naruto was told to go to Tsunade's office... just as she told him to. "So what's the mission, Grandma?" asked Naruto as he and Kakashi arrived at Tsunade's office. "Naruto... Kakashi... I have decided for you to continue the search for Sakura. But instead... I have picked out two new members for Squad 7. One is a replacement for Sasuke... and the other is a replacement for Sakura. Not only that but you will also be accompanied by an Anbu and his two students." said Tsunade. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Enter!" cried Tsunade as the two new members that she had talked about came into the room. "Ah... perfect timing. Naruto... Kakashi... I would like you Kakashi to meet your new students... and Naruto to meet your new teammates... Rikku and Sai." said Tsunade. "But wait... where are the other guys?" asked Naruto. "You'll meet them at the training ground. Once you get there, I want you all to introduce yourselves to each other... understand?" asked Tsunade. "Yes Ma'am!" the quartet said altogether. "You are dismissed." said Tsunade as the group left to go meet the other three people that she had spoken of.

At the training grounds...

Naruto, Kakashi, Rikku, and Sai finally made it to the training grounds and met the Anbu and the two people that Tsunade was talking about. "Long time no see Yamato." said Kakashi as he and Yamato hugged. "Kakashi... good to see you." said Yamato. "Anyway... why don't we introduce ourselves one at a time?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah but Kakashi-sensei... I already know you." said Naruto. "Yeah but Naruto... just pretend that you don't know me because you already know me." said Kakashi, whispering. "Oh... okay." said Naruto as he was starting to get the hang of it. "All right... you first." said Kakashi to Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like Ramen! Mmmm! Ramen! I also dream of becoming Hokage someday! Believe it!" cried Naruto. "My name is Rikku and I like Sai." said Rikku as she looked at Sai. "My name is Sai and I like Rikku." said Sai as he looked at Rikku. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule and I am Link's longtime girlfriend of seven years." said Zelda. "I am Link... The Hero Of Time and I am Zelda's longtime boyfriend of seven years." said Link. "I am Yamato. But you may call me Captain Yamato." said Yamato. "I am Kakashi Hatake. I am also known as Squad 7's Sensei." said Kakashi. "All right! Let's move out!" said Kakashi. "Wait!" cried Zelda. "Zelda... what's wrong?" asked Link. "How are we going to get to Orochimaru's lair?" asked Zelda. "Easy. We'll go by train. However... the train is at the exit of the village." said Link. "Okay! Let's go!" cried Naruto as the party made their way to the train.

At the train...

"Wow... this train is awesome!" cried Naruto as the ecstatic quintet aboarded the train. "Welcome to the train. I will be your engineer. Now please take your seats. Zelda... sit with me." said Link as Zelda sat on the passengers seat. "Um excuse me... Link?" asked Naruto. "Yes? What is it, Naruto?" asked Link. "Are there any guest rooms?" asked Naruto. "Yes. There's four rooms. One is the cabin where Zelda and I share a bed. One is a guest room for Rikku and Sai where they will be sharing a bed. One is a room where you and Kakashi-Sensei will be sharing a bunk bed. Kakashi-Sensei will sleep on the top. Naruto, you sleep on the bottom. And finally Yamato... you sleep in a guest room by yourself. Also there is some food and water in each of the guest rooms, so if you get hungry, then feel free to eat and drink inside the cabin." said Link. "Will there be other drinks?" asked Naruto. "Yes Naruto, there will be other drinks. However... sake is not allowed on the train. So! Are we all clear? Good! Now come on! Let's get moving!" cried Link as he started the train as the group headed to Orochimaru's lair to rescue Sakura. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura Chapter 6: Sakura's Awakening And A Romantic Night With Sasuke

(NOTE: FROM NOW ON, I'LL BE USING THE LINK AND ZELDA FROM TWILIGHT PRINCESS. NOT FROM BRAWL OR MELEE. JUST TWILIGHT PRINCESS. ALSO, I WILL BE USING THE GANONDORF FROM TWILIGHT PRINCESS. ALSO, I'M USING THE RIKKU FROM FINAL FANTASY X.)

The 3 main couples of this story are:  
Link and Zelda.  
Sai and Rikku.  
And at last but not least:  
Sasuke and Sakura.

Back at Orochimaru's lair...

A few hours later, Sakura woke up in a prison cell. "What... what happened? Where am I? Am I... am I dreaming? This can't be a dream... can it?" asked Sakura to herself as she looked carefully at her surroundings. Just then, the door that led to the prison cells opened. Sakura was in the third prison cell which led to the rooftop of Orochimaru's lair. Suddenly, a man walked into the room as he walked into the third prison cell which held Sakura (because she was in the third prison room) as he looked at her. Sakura then got up and was frightened of when Sasuke gave her a serious look on his face. He then opened Sakura's prison cell room as she took a few steps back while at the same time trying to stay away from him. She then had tears of fear in her eyes. "Sakura." said Sasuke. "Sa...su...ke... it's you." said Sakura. Sasuke then took a few steps closer to Sakura as she backed away from him which made her fall on her bed. He then put her legs up on top of the bed to where the bars on her bed were at the edge of her bed. Sasuke then took off his shirt and unzipped her shirt as he was about to kiss her on the lips. Just then, Kabuto's voice called Sasuke as he said: "Sasuke! Lord Orochimaru wants to see you!" as Sasuke got off of Sakura, zipped her shirt back up, and put his shirt back on as he said, "All right. Tell him that I'll be there in a few minutes." "Okay!" cried Kabuto as Sasuke looked at Sakura, got a little bit closer to her and whispered in her right ear: "Sakura... come to my bed tonight." as he got off of the bed and left the prison room as Sakura sat there, frozen in shock afraid that Sasuke was trying to hurt her. "What... what just happened? Was he... was he trying to kiss me? Either way... I will meet him in his bedroom chambers tonight." said Sakura to herself.

Meanwhile...

"All right, Orochimaru. I'm here. What is it?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke, my boy... just in case Naruto and his friends come to rescue your precious Sakura... I'm going to kill him at the Water Temple. And when I come back, don't let Sakura out of your sight. Got it?" asked Orochimaru. "Don't worry, Orochimaru. She'll be in good hands when I'm there with her." said Sasuke as he smirked. "Very well. I'm off. Come along, Kabuto." said Orochimaru as he started walking with Kabuto. "Wait... so he's going with you, too?" asked Sasuke. "Well... he's going to the Fire Temple. I'm going to the Water Temple." said Orochimaru as he stopped walking. "So you expect to leave me alone with Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke... it'll only be for a few days." said Orochimaru as he continued walking without looking at Sasuke as he continued walking with Kabuto as he left Sasuke alone in the room. "Well... I guess it's just you and me now, Sakura." said Sasuke to himself as he smirked.

Later that day...

As Naruto and his friends got to the Earth Temple, Link gave Naruto a replica of The Master Sword. "Naruto... take this." said Link as he gave Naruto the sword. "Huh? Link... what is this sword?" asked Naruto as Zelda said, "It's a replica of The Master Sword. But it's not working now." as a confused Naruto asked, "Huh? But why?" as Zelda replied, "That's because Ganondorf The King Of Evil had broken out of The Sacred Realm a few months ago. And when he escaped, the replica of The Master Sword stopped working. But it can only be awakened once again unless we save the maidens that are trapped inside the three temples: Earth, Fire, and Wind." as Naruto asked, "So how many maidens are there, Zelda?" as Zelda replied "There's three maidens that are trapped in each temple. The maidens that are in the three temples are our old friends, Ashei, Medli, and Midna who's a very close friend of Link's." "So... who's in the Earth Temple?" asked Naruto. "Well... the maiden that is trapped inside the Earth Temple right now is Ashei who has been kidnapped by Ganondorf." said Zelda. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" cried Naruto as the party rushed inside the temple.

At the boss chamber...

As the party was about to go inside the boss chamber Zelda said, "Everyone... wait." to which Naruto asked, "Zelda... what's wrong?" as Zelda replied, "Naruto... Link... Captain Yamato... from now on if ever we fight a boss, we're going have to go in groups of three." "Wait... how long is it going to be like this?" asked Naruto. "Until we get to Sasuke." said Zelda. "But Zelda... you barely know him!" cried a shocked Naruto. "I know. But it's just for now." said Zelda. "Zelda... look... when we get to Sasuke... I'm going alone. That means that I will fight him by myself!" said Naruto. "Naruto!" cried Rikku. "I'm sorry... but Sasuke is my best friend. And if I want to save Sakura... I have to defeat Sasuke first in order to get to Sakura." said Naruto. "Naruto..." said Kakashi to himself. "Very well Naruto. Kakashi... Naruto... let's go. Rikku... Sai... Captain Yamato... Zelda... wait here." said Link as he was about to go but Zelda grabbed his right hand with her right hand. "Link! Don't go!" cried Zelda. "Huh?" asked Kakashi. "What the... what's she doing?" asked Naruto to himself. "Zelda... I thought you said that we could only go in groups of three." said Link as he looked at Zelda. "I did. But... can't I go instead of Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Zelda. "Zelda... I..." said Link but was cut off by Zelda as she said with tears in her eyes: "Please Link! Don't die! I want to go with you!" as Link looked at Kakashi and asked, "Kakashi-Sensei... would you mind trading places with Zelda?" as Kakashi nodded his head and said, "Okay. I'll stay here with Captain Yamato, Rikku, and Sai." said Kakashi. "Naruto..." said Kakashi. "Yeah?" asked Naruto as Kakashi looked at him and said, "...be careful." as Naruto nodded his head as Kakashi, Rikku, Sai, and Yamato waited outside for Link, Naruto, and Zelda to get out of the boss room as Link, Naruto, and Zelda went inside the boss chamber.

Inside the boss chamber...

As Link, Naruto, and Zelda got inside the boss room, they heard rumbling. "Hey... did you hear something?" asked Zelda. "Yeah... I did." said Link. "Huh? Hear what?" asked a confused Naruto as Ganondorf came out of the ceiling with an unconscious Ashei. "Ashei!" cried Zelda. "Ganondorf! What have you done to her!" cried Link as he took out his sword. "Don't worry... she's already dead." said Ganondorf. "No... you... you monster!" cried Naruto as he was about to attack Ganondorf. "Naruto! No! Watch out!" cried Link as Ganondorf choked Naruto. "Naruto!" cried Link and Zelda in unison. Naruto then remembered the time that Sasuke choked him. As he remembered, the 9-Tailed-Fox's Chakra suddenly surrounded his body as a red evil aura. "What... what is that?" asked Zelda. "I don't know." said Link. "Link... Zelda... don't worry... I'll take care of this guy!" cried Naruto. "Wait! Naruto! I'll help you! Zelda! Take Ashei out of the boss chamber! Now!" cried Link. "But Link!" cried Zelda. "No buts! Go!" cried Link as Zelda nodded her head as she picked up the unconscious Ashei and told the others of what was happening to Naruto and Link as the two men began fighting the villain, Ganondorf.

After the battle...

After Ganondorf was finally defeated once and for all... again... Naruto had passed out after being worn out from the 9-Tailed-Fox's Chakra. "Naruto!" cried Link as Naruto fell into his arms. "Naruto..." said Link to himself. "Hold on Naruto... help is on the way. Just hang in there, buddy." said Link as the party members (along with an awakened Ashei) ran to Link's side. "Naruto!" cried Rikku. "Kakashi-Sensei... everyone... take Naruto back to the train. Except you Zelda... stay with me." said Link as Kakashi carried the unconscious Naruto as the quintet hurried safely back to the train. "Link... Zelda... thank you." said Ashei. "You're welcome, Ashei." said Link. "It was our pleasure... old friend." said Zelda as she smiled at Ashei. "Well... are you ready for the prayer?" asked Ashei as Link and Zelda nodded their heads. "Very well." said Ashei as she played her cello while Link played his fairy Ocarina as Zelda played The Ocarina Of Time as the trio played to The Wind's Requiem from Twilight Princess. After the song was finished, Ashei said, "Link... Zelda... although Naruto has retrieved the replica of The Master Sword, the power of the replica of The Master Sword has not yet been awakened. To reawaken it to get it's full power back, there are but two more maidens that you must rescue in the next two temples. I will remain here and continue to pray. And... tell Naruto... thank you." said Ashei as Link and Zelda exited the Earth Temple.

Back at Orochimaru's lair in Sasuke's bedroom chambers...

After Sakura had walked to Sasuke's bedroom chambers, she knocked on his door. "Come in." said Sasuke as Sakura entered his bedroom. "Ah... Sakura... perfect timing." said Sasuke as Sakura sat on his bed. "So... what is this all about Sasuke, and what do you want with me?" asked Sakura. "You Sakura." said Sasuke. "Huh? Me? But why?" asked a shocked Sakura. "Sakura... I want you to help me restore my clan." said Sasuke. "Oh... so that's why I'm here, right? I'm here because you want me to restore your clan with you? Is that it?" asked Sakura. "Yes. And..." said Sasuke. "And what? What else is there?" asked Sakura. "I want you to marry me." said Sasuke. "What!" asked Sakura. "I want you to marry me because I want you to help me raise a family." said Sasuke. "But... Sasuke!" cried Sakura. "So Sakura... what's your answer? Will you help me raise a family?" asked Sasuke. Of course, Sakura was thinking of Naruto as she believed him to be dead after Sasuke claimed that he "killed him". "Naruto..." said Sakura to himself as she remembered of when Sasuke said to her earlier that he killed Naruto.

Flashback...

Sasuke and Sakura were having dinner in the dining room. "So Sasuke..." said Sakura as he took a sip of water from his wineglass. "Hmm?" asked Sasuke as he was drinking water. "Naruto... where is he?" asked Sakura as Sasuke put his wineglass down and asked, "Excuse me, Sakura? What did you say?" as Sakura replied, "You heard me... where's Naruto?" asked Sakura. Sasuke then looked deep into her emerald eyes as she looked deep into his onyx eyes and said, "Naruto's... gone." as he looked away from her. "Gone? What do you mean, "gone"?" asked Sakura. "What I mean Sakura... is that... Naruto's dead. I killed him." said Sasuke as her eyes widened in shock. "No... no! It can't be true! This can't be!" cried Sakura as she had tears in the corners of her eyes. She then shouted, "YOU KILLED HIM! I HATE YOU, SASUKE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SHOULD'VE NEVER LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" cried Sakura as she ran back to her prison cell, crying. "Sakura... I'm... sorry. I'm so sorry, Sakura." said Sasuke to himself as tears started coming out of his eyes as the two teammates remembered their close friend.

End of flashback...

"Well Sakura...? I'm waiting." said Sasuke as he was growing inpatient. She knew of how impatient he could be. "I... I have no choice. Naruto... forgive me." said Sakura as she decided to help Sasuke raise a family with him. "Sasuke... I accept. I will marry you... and help you raise a family." said Sakura. "You don't know how I've been dying to hear those words from you ever since I fell in love with you, Sakura." said Sasuke. "So... is this your way of saying, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."?" asked Sasuke. "Yes... yes it is, Sasuke... yes it is." said Sakura. "Then let's do it." said Sasuke. "Okay... I'm ready." said Sakura as she got closer to Sasuke on the bed as he kissed her and unzipped her shirt as she kissed him and took off his shirt to which they ended up having a hot night together. After their romantic moment together, Sakura and Sasuke were laying down in bed (half-naked). "Sasuke." said Sakura. "Yes... Sakura... my beautiful cherry blossom?" asked Sasuke. "I Love You... Sasuke-kun." said Sakura. "I Love You too... Sakura." said Sasuke as the two of them began kissing and ended up falling asleep later that night.


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura Chapter 7: Journey To The Fire Temple

(NOTE: IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ZELDA SAID THAT THEY WOULD BE GOING TO THE WIND TEMPLE. NOW WHEN SHE SAID THAT, I MEANT WATER TEMPLE, SO DON'T GET CONFUSED, ALL RIGHT? ALSO, ZELDA HAS THE ABILITY TO COPY AN INSTRUMENT THAT A MAIDEN IS PLAYING.)

The next day...

Kakashi, Link, Rikku, Sai, Yamato, and Zelda were all waiting for Naruto to wake up. "Look! He's waking up!" cried Rikku as Naruto woke up. "What happened?" asked Naruto. "Naruto!" cried Zelda as she hugged him. "Zelda." said Naruto. "Are you all right, buddy?" asked Link. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine. Hey... where's Ganondorf?" asked Naruto. "Naruto... you don't have to worry about him anymore." said Link. "You mean he's...?" asked Naruto as Zelda nodded her head and said, "Yes, Naruto. He's dead." "Phew. That's a relief." said Naruto as he sighed in relief. "But Ashei wanted us to tell you that she said thank you." said Link. "So! Who's the next maiden on our list, Link?" asked Naruto. "The next maiden is another old friend of ours... Medli... and she is trapped inside the Fire Temple." said Link. "Oh... I see. But... what happened when I was unconscious?" asked Naruto. Link then told Naruto of what happened after he was knocked out. "So... I've been asleep for about a day?" asked Naruto. "Yes. But now is not the time for chit-chat. After all, you do want to rescue Sakura, right, Naruto?" asked Sai. "Yes. Well come on! What are we waiting for! Let's get going and rescue Sakura!" cried Naruto. "Right!" cried Link as he got in the engineer seat while Zelda sat next to him in the passenger's seat.

At the Fire Temple...

As the group headed inside the Fire Temple, Link said: "Everyone... wait." as everyone stopped walking as they were about to enter the temple. "What is it, Link? What's wrong?" asked Rikku. "Guys... in order for everyone to go in the Fire Temple... all of us are going to have to wear red outfits." said Link. "For what reason, Link?" asked Naruto. "What I mean, Naruto, is that we have to wear red outfits because it is very hot inside of there. And if we wear what we're wearing now, then we will all burn to death." said Link. "Oh... so what you're saying is... we need these outfits to protect us?" asked Naruto. "Correct." said Link. "So! Let's change and get going!" cried Link as the party wore red outfits which were similar to their original outfits. "So! Is everyone ready?" asked Link. "You bet we are! Why I'm ready if you are! Believe it!" cried Naruto. "Okay. Let's get going." said Link. "Right!" cried Naruto as the party went inside the Fire Temple

At the boss chamber...

As the party got to the boss chamber, Kakashi spoke. "Wait everyone." said Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei... what's wrong?" asked Naruto. "Naruto... Rikku... Sai... since we're all in Squad 7... I suggest that Link, Zelda and Captain Yamato wait here." said Kakashi. "But Kakashi-sensei!" cried Zelda as Link put his left hand out in front of her. "I agree with Kakashi-sensei. Captain Yamato... Zelda... we're staying here." said Link. "But Link..." said Zelda. "Zelda... listen... after Naruto defeats the boss... then we will join up with him when we do the prayer with Medli... alright?" asked Link. "Yeah, but Link... I'm worried about Naruto. I mean... what if the 9-Tailed-Fox's Chakra stars overflowing Naruto?" asked Zelda. "Huh? Hey! Zelda! How do you know about the 9-Tailed-Fox?" shouted Naruto as he pointed at Zelda. "Because... Link and I saw it when you fought Ganondorf." said Zelda. "Huh? You saw that?" asked Naruto. "Yes. At first, Link and I had no idea what it was... until earlier... Captain Yamato explained it to me and Link... and later on Kakash-sensei explained it to Sai and Rikku. That's how we knew about it. That's why... Link and I made a pledge... that we would protect you, Naruto." said Zelda. "But Zelda..." said Naruto but was rudely interrupted by Zelda as she said: "I know... that we can't go in the boss room with you guys... but... promise me one thing, Naruto." "And what kind of promise would that be?" asked Naruto. "Promise me that... you'll be careful." said Zelda. "Zelda..." said Naruto to himself. "Don't worry... I promise." said Naruto. "Thank you." said Zelda as Squad 7 headed inside the boss room. "Naruto... be careful." said Zelda to herself.

Inside the boss room...

When Squad 7 got inside the boss room, they noticed that Medli was in a cage. "Medli!" cried Naruto as Kakashi put his right hand out in front of Naruto. "Naruto... we still have to deal with the boss... remember?" asked Kakashi. "Oh... yeah... right... sorry Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto. Just then, a voice that belonged to Kabuto said: "It's been a long time... Naruto... Kakashi!" Naruto then took out his kunai and said: "I know that voice! You're Kabuto!" as Kabuto came out. "Where's Sasuke?" asked an angry Naruto. "Sasuke is back at Lord Orochimaru's lair... with Sakura." said Kabuto. "Sakura... Sasuke! What has he done to Sakura?" asked an angry Naruto. "Why... all he did was ask for her hand in marriage. And guess what, Naruto? After you're dead, you will never see Sakura again! And you wanna know why? It's because Sakura belongs to one man... and that man... is Sasuke!" cried Kabuto as Naruto clenched his right fist as he charged towards Kabuto. "No, Naruto! Watch out!" cried Rikku as Kabuto knocked Naruto out as he was sent flying across the room. "Naruto!" cried Rikku as she ran to Naruto. "Sai! Rikku! Get Naruto out of here!" cried Kakashi. "But Kakashi-sensei...!" cried Rikku. "No buts! I'LL deal with him." said Kakashi as took out his kunai. "Come on, Rikku! Let's go!" cried Sai as the two of them carried an unconscious Naruto back to the boss chamber entrance. "Now that they're out of the way... DIE!" cried Kabuto as he and Kakashi began fighting,

After the battle...

Kabuto then put his left hand on his stomach as he said: "Lord Orochimaru... forgive me." as he collapsed and fell to the ground, dead. "Your medical ninja days are over, Kabuto." said Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei!" cried Zelda as she and Link rushed to Kakashi's side. "Where's Sai and Rikku?" asked Kakashi. "They're back at the train with Captain Yamato." said Link. "Is Naruto with them?" asked Kakashi as Link and Zelda nodded their heads. The door to Medli's prison cell then opened as she ran to the trio. "Thanks for saving me!" cried Medli. "You're welcome." said Zelda. "It was our pleasure, Medli." said Link. "Now then... shall we begin the prayer?" asked Zelda. "Yes! Let's!" cried Medli as she, Link, and Zelda played "Earth God's Lyric" from Wind Waker while Kakashi watched. "Link... Zelda... Kakashi... although you have defeated Kabuto and rescued me, the replica of The Master Sword has not yet fully been awakened. However, in order for the replica of The Master Sword to be reawakened once again, you must do one more temple prayer. That way, the replica of The Master Sword will be fully awakened. Now... go to the Water Temple and save the last maiden. And... tell Naruto... thank you." said Medli as Link, Zelda, and Kakashi stepped inside the portal and warped back to the train.

Inside the train...

As Link, Kakashi, and Zelda had entered the train, Naruto had already woken up since Yamato, Sai, and Rikku brought him back to the train. "Naruto!" cried Zelda as she ran to hug him. "Hey guys... I wonder... didn't Kabuto say something about Sasuke marrying Sakura?" asked Rikku. "Well if Sasuke's marrying Sakura, then we'll be the ones to rescue her, right?" asked Naruto. "Right!" cried everyone else as the group headed to the Water Temple as Link started the train. "Hold on Sakura... we're coming to get ya! Believe it!" cried Naruto to himself.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura...

Sakura had not been feeling well since yesterday after she and Sasuke had their romantic night together. She then realized that she was pregnant with Sasuke's child. Of course, she decided to tell Sasuke. Sasuke then came to visit her in her prison cell. "Hey Sakura." said Sasuke. "Oh! Sasuke, you scared me!" cried Sakura. "Sorry. What's wrong? Why have you called me here?" asked Sasuke because earlier, Sakura had sent Sasuke a note to come to her prison cell. "Sasuke... you know how I've been ill since yesterday when I slept with you?" asked Sakura. "Yeah... what about it, Sakura? Is something wrong?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke... I'm pregnant." said Sakura. Sasuke then cried happy tears. "Sasuke... why are you crying?" asked Sakura. "I'm crying because... because I'm happy, Sakura. I'm happy... that I'm finally going to be a father." said Sasuke. "Yeah... and I'm happy that I'm going to be a mother." said Sakura. "But..." said Sasuke as he wiped his tears. "...we will marry after Naruto completes the Water Temple." said Sasuke. "Sasuke... I Love You." said Sakura. "I Love You too, Sakura. I always have. Did you know that?" asked Sasuke. "Yes... yes I have... that's why you wanted me to help you restore your clan... not only did you do it because you wanted me to become your wife and help you raise a family... but you did it because you love me... isn't that right... Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Yes... yes that's right, Sakura." said Sasuke as he and Sakura kissed and went inside Sasuke's room to spend the rest of the night sleeping together.


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura Chapter 8: To The Water Temple!

(NOTE: SINCE MIDNA DOES NOT PLAY AN INSTRUMENT AND SINGS TO THE TEMPLE PRAYER, THEN ZELDA WILL ALSO SING ALONG WITH MIDNA THE TEMPLE PRAYER.)

At The Water Temple...

As the group entered the temple, they noticed that Zelda was not with them. "Hey guys..." said Link as the group stopped walking. "Huh? What's wrong, Link?" asked Naruto. "Weren't there originally seven of us?" asked Link. "Yeah." said Rikku. "But... there's someone missing from our group." said Link. "Who is it?" asked Sai. "Zelda! She's gone!" cried Link as he and the rest of the group noticed that Zelda was not with them. "Don't tell me that that lousy Ganondorf kidnapped her, did he?" asked Naruto. "She may be trapped inside this temple. But however... we need some blue outfits." said Link. "Why?" asked Naruto. "Naruto... remember how I said at the Fire Temple that if we don't wear the red suits then we'll all burn to death?" asked Link. "Ohhh... I get it. If we don't wear the blue outfits, then we'll all drown, right?" asked Naruto. "Right." said Link. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue Zelda!" cried Naruto. "Hold on Zelda! We're coming!" cried Link.

At the boss chamber...

As the group got to the entrance of the boss chamber, Link said: "Okay... since Naruto, Captain Yamato, Zelda and I were about to go inside the boss chamber... I guess it'll just be me, Naruto, and Captain Yamato... without Zelda." "Kakashi-sensei... Rikku... Sai... wait here." said Naruto as the trio walked into the boss chamber.

Inside the boss chamber...

As the trio entered the boss room, they heard a voice that belonged to Orochimaru. "Looking for someone?" asked Orochimaru as he turned into a snake and had Midna and Zelda tied to his back. "Hang on Zelda! I'm coming!" cried Link as he got hit by Orochimaru's tail. "Link!" cried Naruto as he ran to Link. "Naruto! Get Link out of here!" cried Kakashi. "Wait!" cried Zelda as she was still tied up with Midna on Orochimaru's back. "Leave him here. We have to do the prayer." said Zelda. "Okay. Uh... Naruto... what are you doing?" asked Kakashi as Naruto took out the Gale Boomerang. "I have an idea. While you're fighting Orochimaru in snake mode, I will try to use the Gale Boomerang to free Midna and Zelda." said Naruto. "And how on earth are you going to do that?" asked a confused Kakashi. "Like this." said Naruto as he threw the Gale Boomerang across the room which ended up untying both Midna and Zelda. "Thank you, Naruto." said Zelda as she hugged Naruto. "Yeah... thanks." said Midna. "Link!" cried Zelda as she ran to Link. "Naruto... Kakashi... since Zelda is watching Link, I will help you fight Orochimaru." said Midna after Orochimaru (in snake mode) was knocked unconscious and turned back into his original form. "Now... tell us Orochimaru! Where's Sasuke and Sakura? And why is Sasuke marrying her?" shouted Naruto. Orochimaru then chuckled. "Well?" asked an angry Naruto as Orochimaru started laughing maniacally. "What? What's so funny... Orochimaru?" shouted Naruto. "The reason why Sasuke wants to marry her, Naruto... is so that she can help Sasuke restore his clan." said Orochimaru. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he then remembered what Sasuke said the last time that he fought him.

Flashback...

"The reason is that simple: I only needed her to restore my clan with me. That's why I captured her and why I did what I did." said Sasuke. "I'll bet that if you ask her to restore her clan with you, she's going to think that you're just using her to restore your clan with you. Is that what you want, Sasuke! Is it!" asked Naruto.

End of flashback...

"So... that's it, huh? He just wants to use her so she can restore his clan with him? I doubt that Sakura will ever forgive him for what he's done to her!" cried Naruto. "Well... Sasuke did say that after you die, Naruto... then he'll finally be able to marry Sakura." said Orochimaru. "Oh yeah? And what if I survive?" asked Naruto. "Then you can try to stop Sasuke from kissing your beloved girlfriend, Sakura." said Orochimaru. "Shut up, Orochimaru!" cried Naruto as he, Midna, and Kakashi began fighting Orochimaru.

After the battle...

After Orochimaru was finally defeated, Link regained consciousness and found Zelda crying on top of him while believing him to be dead. "Zelda..." said Link. "Link? Link? Link! Oh, Link!" cried Zelda as she hugged him. Link then struggled to get up. "Link! No! You must rest! Your injuries!" cried Zelda. "Zelda... where's Naruto? Did Orochimaru knock him out?" asked Link. "No... but he knocked YOU out." said Zelda. Link then got up as tne two of them walked to Midna, Naruto, and Kakashi. "Naruto! Midna! Kakashi!" cried Zelda as the trio turned around to look at a risen Link. "Link!" cried Naruto. "Are you all right, Link?" asked Midna as Link and Zelda stopped walking to the trio. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine. Come on, Midna. Let's begin the prayer." said Link. "Right!" cried Midna while Naruto and Kakashi watched Link, Midna, and Zelda do the temple prayer "Song Of Twilight" from Twilight Princess. After the prayer was over, Naruto felt the replica of The Master Sword being revived. "Naruto Uzumaki... now that you have rescue all three of us maidens, the time has come for you to go do the final showdown with Sasuke Uchiha. And as always, we the maidens will remain in our temples and continue to pray. May the goddesses of Earth, Fire, and Water be at your side." said Midna as the quartet entered the portal and warped back at the train.

Inside the train...

"Well, Naruto? Did you do it? Did you defeat that nincompoop, Orochimaru?" asked an optimistic Rikku as Naruto giggled and said, "Yes... yes we did, Rikku. Yes we did." as an ecstatic Rikku cried, "Yay! Now we can go and defeat Sasuke and save Sakura! Come on everybody! Let's get going!" "Uh... Rikku... that's my line. Oh well." said Naruto as Link started the train to which the group were finally heading to Sasuke's lair and to stop that wedding between Sasuke and Sakura. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura Chapter 9: An Interrupted Wedding

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura at Orochimaru's lair...

While Sakura was in Sasuke's room while getting ready for the wedding, she looked at the mirror and remembered Naruto as she started to cry believing him dead. Just then, Sasuke knocked at the door. She then wiped away her tears and said, "Come in!" to which Sasuke opened the door. "Are you ready... my beautiful bride?" asked Sasuke. "Y-Yes... I am." said Sakura. "Very well. Come... our wedding awaits." said Sasuke as he held Sakura's left arm with his right arm as they walked down the isle arm-in-arm.

At the wedding...

After Sasuke and Sakura got to the altar at the church (because they were having their wedding inside the church), Jugo began talking. "Dearly beloved... we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha... do you take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live... until death do you part?" asked Jugo. "I do." said Sasuke as he smirked at Sakura. "And do you... Sakura Haruno... take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live... until death do you part?" asked Jugo. "I... I... I... I do-" said Sakura as Naruto got to the church just in time and said, "Stop the wedding!" "Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Naruto... he's alive." said Sakura to herself with a smile, relieved that Naruto was still alive. "Sasuke! What are you doing? Kiss her! Kiss her now!" cried Karin as Sasuke kissed Sakura to which she clenched her fists in anger as she said to herself, "Naruto... I'm... sorry... forgive me." as Naruto angrily glared at Sasuke. "Sakura... I'm sorry but... I have to do this... forgive me." said Sasuke as he knocked Sakura out. "Sasuke..." said Sakura to herself as she fell in Naruto's arms. "Kakashi-senesei... take her. I'll deal with Sasuke." said Naruto as he went off to go and fight Sasuke as the sextet followed Naruto and Sasuke. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura Chapter 10: The Final Battle!

After the party finally reached Naruto and Sasuke, they ended up warping to 3-Way Deadlock (From NCONR2). "Wait... Naruto. I have the perfect spot for a perfect battle fight." said Sasuke as he warped them to The Final Valley. "You remember this place... don't you, Naruto?" asked Sasuke. "How could I have forgotten...? It's The Final Valley." said Naruto. "And now... since I won the first battle... I will win again!" cried Sasuke as he laughed maniacally. Of course, Kakashi, Link, Rikku, Sai, Yamato, and Zelda (with an unocnscious Sakura laying on a rock) were watching the fight from nearby. "Now then... Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" cried Sasuke as his soul went inside of Sakura's body. "Wait a minute... isn't that... Ino's technique?" asked Yamato. "So... he has the ability to copy his opponent's jutsu. How clever." said Kakashi. Suddenly, Sakura's body was floating as Sasuke said, "Come Naruto!" cried Sasuke. Of course, everyone was shocked when they saw Sasuke's spirit possessing Sakura's body. "Naruto! Watch out!" cried Zelda as Naruto had no choice but to fight Possessed Sakura in order to save Sakura as the two of them began fighting.

After the battle...

Sasuke then released his soul out of Sakura's body as her body fell into Kakashi's arms as he leaned her against the rock. Naruto then ran to her. "Sakura!" cried Naruto as he ran to her. "Sakura..." said Naruto as Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Naruto... you're here." said Sakura. "Shhh... rest now. It's all right. You're safe." said Naruto. "Naruto..." said Sakura as her eyes closed once more as she went back into unconsciousness. Suddenly, Sasuke turned into Second State Sasuke (from the old Naruto) once more. "NARUTO!" cried Sasuke as he ran towards Naruto. "SASUKE!" as he ran towards Sasuke as he ended up getting knocked out by him. "Naruto!" cried Zelda as she ran to Naruto. "Naruto... Naruto... speak to me... Naruto!" cried Zelda as Naruto woke up to find Zelda hovering over him. "Z-Zelda..." said Naruto. "Are you all right?" asked Zelda as she helped Naruto get up. "Y-Yeah. Thank you." said Naruto as he charged towards Sasuke as the two of them continued their fight. While Naruto was fighting Sasuke, Sasuke kept laughing evilly. "Sheesh... Sasuke's crazier than Ganondorf!" cried Link. "No kidding." said Zelda. "Naruto... be careful." said Zelda to herself.

After the battle...

Sasuke then transformed into Second State Sasuke (from Naruto Shippuden) one last time. "Naruto... why is it that you want Sakura so badly?" asked Sasuke. "It's because... because... because I love her, teme! That's why I care about her so much! Don't you, Sasuke?" shouted Naruto. "Yeah... well guess what? After you're killed... Sakura and I are running away from you where we can start a family together." said Sasuke. "You mean... Sasuke... you... you slept with her?" asked a shocked Naruto who couldn't believe what he just heard. "Yes. What's it to ya, Naruto? Hmmm? Do you care about her? Huh? Do ya?" asked Sasuke. Naruto then imagined Sakura sleeping with his own best friend! "Sasuke... how could you? I don't get it... why did you need her to restore your clan with you... why did you ask her to marry you... and why?" shouted an upset Naruto. "I did it because I love her. So how about you just move on without her and marry Hinata?" asked Sasuke. "Hinata has nothing to do with this!" cried Naruto as he and Sasuke began fighting.

After the battle...

Sasuke then finally warped them to one of the Akatsuki Lairs as he turned back to normal. "Now... this is the end, Naruto. It's the end of the road for you! It's also the beginning of a new life with me and Sakura! Say goodbye... Naruto!" cried Sasuke as he was about to charge by hurting Naruto which made Zelda warp him and Link to the Spirit's Shrine. "Naruto... do you remember that sword that Link gave to you?" asked Zelda. "Yes." said Naruto. "Here. Use it." said Zelda as she gave him the replica of the newly revived Master Sword. "Naruto Uzumaki... hero chosen by gods! You have rescue all three maidens in all three temples: Earth, Fire, and Water. But now... Naruto Uzumaki... lend us the last of your power." said Zelda as she and Link bowed to Naruto as he grabbed both of their hands as they warped back to the Akatsuki's Lair.

Back at The Akatsuk's Lair...

Naruto, Link and Zelda appeared behind the wall that had the Uchiha Crest on it. "Naruto... since Sasuke is too powerful... Link and I will aid you in your final battle one last time. Kakashi, Sai, Rikku, and Captain Yamato will take care of Sakura. I'll try to stop Sasuke by using my light Arrows. Link... Naruto... you try to hit Sasuke hy using your Master Swords." said Zelda as she, Naruto, and Link began fighting Sasuke one last time. Naruto then finally did the ending blow (that Link taught him since he taught Naruto all of his Hidden Skills) as he stabbed Sasuke's chest where his heart was. "Na... ru... to..." said Sasuke as he passed out. Naruto then panted due to him being exhausted. "Naruto!" cried Zelda as Naruto almost passed out as he fell into Zelda's arms. He then woke up. "Naruto... are you all right?" asked Link. "Y-Yeah. I hope Sakura wakes up soon." said Naruto. "Yeah... can't forget about her now, can we?" asked Link.


	11. Chapter 11

The Legend Of Naruto: The Search For Sakura Chapter 11: The End

(NOTE: I GOT THIS SCENE FROM ROMEO X JULIET EPISODE 24... THE FINAL EPISODE. BUT HOWEVER, I ADDED MY OWN LINES INTO IT. ALSO, FOR THE REST OF THE STORY, THIS HAS A SAD ENDING TO IT... BUT FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA... IT'S A HAPPY ENDING.)

After Naruto had stabbed Sasuke (with the replica of The Master Sword due to it being bloodtstained after it had his blood on it), Sakura finally woke up. "Oh... my head. What happened? And where's..." said Sakura as she saw the unconscious Sasuke. "Sasuke!" cried Sakura as she ran to him, took the replica of The Master Sword and threw it on the ground (to which Naruto picked it up) and cradled Sasuke in her arms as he was dying. "Sasuke!" cried Sakura. "Sakura..." said Sasuke as Squad 7 (Naruto, Rikku, Sai, and Kakashi) and Team Yamato (Link, Zelda, and Yamato) were watching. "Please don't leave me..." said Sakura as Sasuke put his his right hand on her left cheek. "Thank you... because of you, Sakura... I was able to finally fall in love with you... I'm grateful, Sakura. I'm happy that I lived in a world with you in it." said Sasuke. "Sasuke..." said Sakura. "Sakura... I can't say your name anymore... I won't be able to see you again... Saku..." said Sasuke as he died in Sakura's arms. "NOOOOOOOO!" cried Sakura as she began crying while cradling Sasuke in her arms. "Come. It's time to take you back to the village. Sakura... let's go." said Kakashi. "Sasuke... say my name one more time... just one more time please... Sasuke..." said Sakura as she begged Sasuke to wake up but to no avail. "Sasuke tried to protect you with his life. Even if you were annoying to him, he secretly loved you with all his heart but never showed it in front of you, worried of what your reaction would be if he told you that he loved you... he loved you so much." said Kakashi. "I promised myself... that if Sasuke died, then I would die right along with him. I kept that vow ever since I told him that I loved him. So...I too..." said Sakura as she remembered Sasuke. "Sakura, you can't!" cried Naruto. "I can't Naruto, I'm sorry. But if I were still living right now... then I would be miserable without Sasuke... which is why I've come all this way. And if I helped Sasuke restore his clan, then I would be hurting the people that I loved most." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke then back at her friends. "But Orochimaru is dead." said Kakashi. "No. He's still alive. Through Sasuke's Curse Mark... Orochimaru lives on through him. I'm carrying Sasuke's child inside my belly... just like I promised that I would help Sasuke restore his clan by helping him raise a family." said Sakura as she looked at her friends then back at Sasuke. "Sakura..." said Kakashi. "Goodbye." said Sakura as Naruto tried to stop her but Kakashi said, "Naruto... let her go." "First Sasuke... now Sakura." said Naruto as he began crying to which Zelda embraced him. "There, there... it's all right... just let out your feelings, Naruto... it's okay." said Zelda. "You know, Zelda... just because Rikku and Sai are the new replacements for Sakura and Sasuke doesn't mean that we can stop seeing him. I mean, we'll visit him every once in a while, right?" asked Link. "Link... I have a better idea. How about... tomorrow... after the funeral... we can go to Naruto's hous for comforting." said Zelda. "Yeah... that's a good idea, Zelda." said Link. Suddenly, the four spirits of Hyrule (Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru) appeared. "Hey... what are the four spirits of Hyrule doing here?" asked Link. "I think... they're to take Sakura and Sasuke to Heaven... where they can be together... forever." said Zelda. Sakura then picked up Sasuke's left hand and put it on her right cheek as she said, "I Love You, Sasuke. We will be together... forever." as she looked up at the sky and said her final words, "Lord Hokage, please guide me to the Heavens above... hear my prayer." as the four spirits of Hyrule warped her and Sasuke to Heaven. Then, a few seconds later... they were gone. "Sakura..." said Naruto as he broke down, crying.

At the funeral...

After the death of Sakura and Sasuke, everyone was invited to their funeral. Naruto then decided to sing a song about Sakura and Sasuke. It was called, "I Will Remember You" by Sarah Mclachlan. Naruto then went up to the stage and said, "I would like to dedicate this song to two of my deceased best friends and teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Well... now that Sakura is married to Sasuke... she will now be known as Sakura Uchiha. Sasuke... Sakura... this one is for you." said Naruto began singing:

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?

We let them slip away from us when things got bad

Clearly I first saw you, smiling in the sun

I want to feel your warmth upon me, I want to be the one

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired,I can't sleep

Standing on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, we can't be heard

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

As Naruto was singing his song, memories of his old teammates, Sasuke and Sakura flooded through his mind. He then continued singing:

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night

Gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Weep not for the memories

After Naruto finished his song, tears started falling out of his eyes as Rikku, Sai, and Kakashi ran to the stage to see him. "Naruto..." said Zelda to herself. "Poor kid... he acts like a sad child who just lost his parents... like me." said Link to himself.

After the funeral, Naruto finally propsed to Hinata and asked her to marry him. Of course, she said yes. Then, about a year later, they were married. Then, another year later after they were married, Hinata gave birth to a boy and girl. Naruto then decided to name his son Sasuke, and his daughter Sakura, named after his old teammates, Sasuke and Sakura.

Back in Heaven...

After Sasuke and Sakura were sent to Heaven three years ago, they kissed and fell into the grass together. "I Love You... Sakura." said Sasuke. "I Love You too... Sasuke. I'm so happy we're together." said Sakura. "Me too, Sakura... me too." said Sasuke as they continued kissing.

Back on Earth...

After Naruto's children, Sasuke and Sakura were born, he decided to go off on a journey with his new teammates, Rikku (the replacement for Sakura) and Sai (the replacement for Sasuke). Of course, Kakashi came along on the trip, too. Of course, before that happened, Sai and Rikku were happily married... and so were Link and Zelda since they had known each other for 7 years. And now... Ganondorf was dead and gone... and no longer captured Zelda... and Link would no longer have to worry about Zelda getting kidnapped... because he was there... with his new bride by his side. Of course, after Zelda's father died, Link became the new King Of Hyrule... with Zelda as the Queen Of Hyrule. She then wished Naruto good luck and his journey while Link told him to be careful. Afterward, Itachi was finally defeated once and for all.

At the cemetery...

Naruto was visiting Sasuke's and Sakura's grave. Naruto had written on their graves:

"In memory of my teammates, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha."

Naruto then finally said, "I did it, Sasuke... I completed your revenge by killing Itachi... so you won't have to suffer anymore. Rest in peace... Sakura and Sasuke... you will be missed." said Naruto as he smiled while remembering his teammates.

~ THE END! ~


End file.
